CHERRY BLOSSOM
by kinayyy
Summary: Jungkook yang memendam perasaannya selama bertahun-tahun, bahkan rela mengikuti kemanapun Taehyung sekolah. VKOOK/TAEKOOK/GS


Pairing = Taehyung {BTS} X Jungkook {BTS}

Genre = Romance

Rated = T

Words = 2k

WARNING! = Typo bertebaran, ga suka? Ga ush baca.

P.S = Ini aku upload juga di wattpad ya dan coba buat upload disini (:

Tap tap tap.

Langkah kaki seorang gadis memasuki ruang kelasnya yang tampak sudah gaduh dengan kicauan para siswanya. Jungkook, gadis itu mendudukan dirinya pada bangku tepat di pusat ruangan. Bangku yang sudah 3 tahun ini menjadi tempatnya dan sebentar lagi akan di tinggalkannya. Tidak salah lagi, ia duduk di tengah-tengah murid di kelasnya. Gadis itu mengeluarkan buku sketsa kesayangannya dan memulai kegiatan yang paling ia gemari. Gadis itu tampak asik menggerakan jari tangannya dengan luwes, layaknya seorang penari.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, hanya beberapa menit lembaran dalam buku sketsanya suah menghasilkan beberapa gambar yang menakjubkan hasil karyanya. Hampir semua yang di gambarnya adalah apa yang secara langsung ia lihat.

"Kau darimana saja? Aku mencarimu, ternyata kau disini" Jungkook menoleh ke asal suara yang baru aja meyerunya.

"Hahahaha. Memangnya ada apa kau mencariku? Kau mau mentraktirku makan, Yoongi? Hahahha" Jungkook. Gadis itu menggoda sahabat dekatnya yaitu, Yoongi. Sahabatnya sejak ia memasuki sekolah menengah pertama hingga sekarang di SMA.

"Huuuu, Kau ini! Selau makanan. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke pameran foto sepulang sekolah, Kau mau kan?" Tanya Yoongi.

Yoongi nampak memohon pada sahabatnya itu, karena biasanya Jungkook sangat anti berpergian sepulang sekolah apalagi untuk hal-hal kurang penting seperti itu, kecuali memang benar-benar ada keperluan mendesak. Lebih baik menhabiskan waktu untuk menggambar di buku sketsanya daripada harus merelakan kaki jenjangnya untuk berjalan di sepanjang koridor pameran foto, pikirnya.

"Hmmm Bagaimana ya?" Jungkook nampak menimang-nimang.

"Kudengar, Jimin dan temannya yang bernama Taehyung itu juga pergi kesana"

Jungkook dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Yoongi ketika sahabatnya itu mengucap nama Taehyung.

"Taehyung? Apa ia juga datang?"

"Kau tau kan, Taehyung sangat suka hal berbau photography, Jadi ia pasti datang"

Mata Jungkook berbinar seperti bintang begitu Yoongi mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHERRY BLOSSOM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruangan. Memperhatikan setiap detail orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang . Mata Jungkook membulat sempurna saat sosok yang dicarinya menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

'Dia benar-benar disini' Guman Jungkook.

"Siapa?" Yoongi mencari sosok yang dimaksud Jungkook, akhirnya ia tahu bahwa sosok yang dimaksud sahabatnya itu adalah Taehyung.

TAEHYUNG. Pria itu berhasil meruntuhkan dinding hati seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook, ini sudah genap 6 tahun ia menyukai pria itu secara diam-diam. Berawal dari pandangan pertamanaya di SMP 5 tahun silam, saat keduanya sama-sama berada di satu kelas yang sama, lalu sang guru Bahasa inggris yang menempatkan keduanya di satu kelompok drama yang sama. Sejak saat itu, Jungkook menaruh hati pada sosok Taehyung.

Menurutnya, tidak ada yang special dari sosok pria dengan hobi foto itu. Tapi, satu hal yang membuat Jungkook menyukai pria itu adalah sikap cool yang selalu ia tunjukkan di hadapan semua orang. Sampai saat ini, sikap coolnya masi ia tunjukkan. Taehyung dan Jimin, dua sahabat itu nampak asik melihat beberapa foto di ujung pameran. Jungkook masih memperhatikan pria itu dengan senyum merekah.

"ini sudah 6 tahun kau menyukainya, mengaguminya, dan mengamatinya dari jauh secara diam-diam. Apa kau tidak berniat mengungkapkannya?" Pertanyaan Yoongi memecahkan keheningan fikiran Jungkook.

"Mengungkapkan apa? Ckck"

"Tentu saja perasaanmu, apa lagi?!"

"Jangan bodoh, itu hanya aka membuat harga diriku hancur" Sanggah Jungkook.

"Tentu tidak. Kita akan segera lulus dari seklah ini. Hm Mungki saja kau dan dia tidak akan bertemu lagi atau bisa saja kalian berjodoh?! Hahahaa" Ucap Yoongi

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aish sepertinya ini sudah terlalu sore, ibuku pasti mengkhawatirkanku" Ucap Jungkook sambal melirik jam tangannya.

"YA! Tunggu aku.. " Yoongi berlari mengejar Jungkook yang sudah meninggalkannya jauh di depannya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CHERRY BLOSSOM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

#JungkookPOV

Siluet senja menambah kecantikan seorang gadis yang tengah mematung di depan meja belajar di bawa jendela kamarnya. Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu di otaknya. Terlihat dengan ekspresi raut wajahnya

yang datar dan kening yang sedikit berkerut, bukan karena tua atau penuaan dini tapi karena ia memang sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sepertinya seseorang dan dapat di pastikan seorang pria.

Ditangannya tergantung sebuah buku kecil berwarna coklat yang selau ia bawa. Buku yang dianggapnya sebagai benda kesayangannya, dimana buku berwarna coklat itu menjadi saksi bisu seluruh perasaannya semenjak ia menginjak bangku SMP hingga ia sudah SMA. Bukan buku sketsa seperti biasanya, melainkan diary yang juga menjadi benda kesayangannya selain buku sketsa.

Kurasa ucapan Yoongi benar.

Aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya,

Tapi Bagaimana caranya?

Apa aku langsung saja mengungkapkan perasaanku di hadapannya? Aish. Berada di dekatnya saja membuat jantungku berdetak cepat, apalagi jika berbicara langsung di hadapannya? Lalu, bagaimana jika ia hanya menanggapinya dengan wajah datarnya itu?

Arggghhhhhh Cinta iu memang rumit. Cinta? Apa yang baru saja aku katakan? Cinta? HHAHAHAH

Jungkook menutup buku diarynya yang baru saja ia tumpahkan dengan perasaan hatinya. Setelah itu, digerakkannya kedua kakinya menuju ranjang empuk di pojok kamar tidurnya. Direbahkan tubuhnya yang kaku karena terlalu lama duduk. Perlahan, matanya mulai terpejam bersamaan dengan matahari terbenam di ufuk barat.

#JungkookPOVEnd

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CHERRY BLOSSOM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Satu minggu lagi hari kelulusan, kau sudah memikirkan tentang Taehyung?" Yoongi membuka pembicaraan saat keduanya tengah berada di perpustakaan.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku masih terlalu takut untuk maju" Ucap Jungkook sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"HEY! Dimana Jeon Jungkook yang selalu ceria? Ayolah. Kau harus semangat!!" Yoongi mencoba membangkitkan semangat Jungkook yang tampak memudar.

"Kau tau? Kau sudah setia padanya selama 6 tahun. Apa kau fikir 6 tahun itu waktu yang singkat?"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Kau fikir selama 6 tahun, perasaanmu baik-baik saja? Saat SMP 3 tahun kau satu kelas dengannya dan sekarng 3 tahun kau satu sekolah SMA dengannya walaupun tidak berada di kelas yang sama. Kau bahkan mengikutinya masuk ke sekola ini hanya untuk mejadi secretadmirer nya?! Cih! Bohong jika kau selalu bilang Ya, perasaanku baik-baik saja!" Ucap Yoongi sambil menirukan suara Jungkook.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan saat Taehyung di gosipkan dengan beberapa gadis kalau bukan menangis sepanjang malam? Aku sendiri yang menjadi pendengar setiamu kala itu, kau mengatakan hatimu sakit seperti tertusuk ribuan pisau saat melihat Irene dan Taehyung pulang bersama? Lalu, bagaimana saat Taehyung di pasangkan dengan Jennie saat menjadi Prince dan Princess perpisahan waktu itu? Kau bahkan mengalami demam selama 3 hari hanya karena hal itu! Ckck.. Kau sudah terlalu dalam menyukainya.Ralat, maksudku..Mencintainya" Tutur Yoongi.

"Mencintainya, aku mencintainya" Jungkook menggumam kecil, namun masih terdengar jelas di telinga Yoongi.

Kringggggggggg Kringggggggggg

Suara bel berhasil mengakhiri perbincangan kedua gadis ini.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kelas, bukankah teman-teman akan melakukan foto bersama?" Tanya Yoongi. Dan Jungkook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Keduanya meninggalkan perpustakaan di ujung koridor sekolah untuk menuju ruang kelas di lantai 3. Jungkook dan Yoongi berbelok untuk menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3. Namun, pandangan mata mereka justru membuat kaki mereka sulit di gerakkan. Seolah ada magnet diantar 2 gadis ini. Jungkook terpaku saat sosok Taehyung yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Hati Jungkook berdesir saat itu juga, jantungnya tidak dapat di kompromi lagi menahan bahagia.

Dekat..

Sangat dekat.

"Hai Kookie!"

Saat itu juga, hati Jungkook ingin membuncah keluar karena bahagia mendengar satu kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Taehyung.

Taehyung menyapanya

Hanya Taehyung yang menyapanya seperti itu. Walaupun, dengan gaya cool seperti biasa. Demi apapun, Jungkook sangat bahagia. Setelah berkata seperti itu, Taehyung sudah menghilang menuruni tangga.

"Kau dengar Yoon? Apa yang baru saja dikatakannya? Dia memanggilku Kookie! Dia satu-satunya yang memanggilku dengan nama itu. Yoongi, apa yang aku impikan semalam? Aku senang sekali..". Jungkook pun berlari ke kelasnya sambil tersenyum.

"YA! Lagi-lagi kau meninggalkanku!" Yoongi menyusul Jungkook yang sudah sampai di depan kelas.

Sementara itu, Taehyung diam di bawah tangga. Wajahnya bersemu merah mendengar percakapan dua gadis itu. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHERRY BLOSSOM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jungkook tengah duduk santai di ayunan panjang di halaman belakang rumahnya, ditemani bintang malam yang bertaburan di atas sana. Di sampingnya, ada 4 buku sketsa miliknya. Jungkook membuka buku sketsanya, buku itu sudah sedikit lusuh. Mengingat buku sketsa itu buku sketsa pertamanya saat ia di SMP. Di halaman pertamanya ia hanya menuliskan judul TAEHYUNG.

Ya, buku sketsa pertamanya memang berisi semua tentang Taehyung.

Halaman kedua.. Menunjukkan gambar Taehyung yang tengah duduk di bangkunya, di pojok kelas, memejamkan matanya sambal mendengarkan music dengan earphone.

Halaman ketiga menunjukkan gambar Taehyung yang tengah mengutak-atik kamera SLR nya. Di taman sekolah yang menghadap perpustakaan. Jungkook sangat ingat, hari itu ia tengah berada di perpustakaan dan duduk di depan jendela menghadap taman. Pemandangan indah di hadapannya kala itu adalah Taehyung yang mengagumkan.

Halaman berikutnya dan berikutnya.. tetap sama, gambar Taehyung yang ia ambil secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Kebanyakan dari foto gambar itu adalah Taehyung yang terlihat dari arah samping. Kadang dengan senyuman, kadang dengan ekspresi datar, kadang dengan dahi sedikit berkerut atau ini yang paling natural, Taehyung tengah tertawa lepas. Ini pun tidak sengaja ia dapatkan ketika Jungkook melihat Taehyung dan teman-temannya tengah makan di sebuah café yang sama dengan Jungkook dan Yoongi.

Hingga samapai di halaman terakhir. Gambar terakhir menunjukkan Taehyung tengah duduk berdua di taman bersama Irene. Walaupun Jungkook hanya menggambarnya dari arah belakang, tapi siapapun yang mengenal Taehyung dan Irene akan langsung tau kalau itu gambar keduanya.

Drrrrttttttt Drrttttttttt

Jungkook menutup buku sketsa nya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponsel Iphone miliknya. 028*

'Saat hari kelulusan sabtu besok, temui aku di atap gedung sekolah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan'

Begitulah isi pesan dari seseorang yang Jungkook tidak ketahui pengirimnya.

Tidak mencantumkan nama, tapi kuharap. Mendadak jantungnya berdetak cepat, apakah pengirimnya adalah Taehyung? Ah... Jungkook tidak mau terlalu senang, jadi ia berusaha mengontrol perasaannya. Tak lama ponselnya bergetar lagi menandakan ada satu pesan masuk.

'Nomor yang sama?' Dahi Jungkook mengkerut lalu menekan tanda open di layar ponselnya.

'Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku? Apa kau tidak mau bertemu denganku?'

Jungkook semakin bingung. Haruskah ia membalas pesan ini? Atau jangan?

Setengah jam kemudian, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Lagi lagi, nomor yang sama.

'Oh.. Aku tau, kau khawatir aku ini orang jahat? Tenanglah.. aku ini orang baik dan tidak akan melukaimu. Aku adalah seseorang yang kau tunggu selama ini. Kuharap kau datang Jeon Jungkook_'

"Arghhh!!!!! Kenapa dengan jantungku?!" Teriak Jungkook frustasi.

Jari lentiknya menekan tanda reply dan mulai mengetikkan balasan untuk orang misterius ini.

'Baiklah, aku akan datang' Send.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CHERRY BLOSSOM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cuaca memang sedikit mendung , tapi tidak mengurangi semangat para kelas 3 untuk kelulusannya hari ini. Ya, hari ini adalah hari kelulusan bagi seluruh siswa SMA kelas 3. Jungkook dan Yoongi tengah sibuk memberikan bunga mawar putih pada teman-temannya. Lalu, Jungkook teringat pada pesan seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya di atap gedung sekolah.

"Yoongi, aku akan segera kembali, aku harus menemui orang itu" Ucap Jungkook dan segera pergi.

Yoongi tau Jungkook akan menemui siapa, karena Jungkook sudah menceritakannya pada Yoongi.

Jungkook terus menimbang-nimbang dalam hatinya. Jika orang itu adalah Taehyung, maka ia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya saat itu juga. Jika bukan, ia akan tetap mengungkapkan perasaannya setelah ia bertemu dengan orang misterius ini.

Jungkook sampai di tangga akhir menuju atap atap gedung sekolah. Perlahan, d bukanya pintu menuju atap gedung. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Jungkook melihat sosok pria jangkung tengah berdiri membelaknginya. Dari sosoknya terlihat seperti Taehyung.

Jungkook tak henti-hentinya mengulas senyum di bibirnya. Jungkook berjalan perlahan ke arah pria misterius ini. Hingga jarak mereka sekitar satu meter, Jungkook berhenti. Perlahan tapi pasti, sosok itu menunjukkan siapa dia sebenarnya.

"JIMIN?!" Jungkook terkejut saat di hadapannya bukanlah Taehyung, melainkan Jimin.

"Jimin, k-kk-au?" Jungkook masih tidak percaya.

Jimin tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati Jungkook, dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hai Kook~~" Sapanya.

"H-a-iii" Ucap Jungkoom tersengal.

"Oh ya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, tapi-" Belum sempat Jimin menerukan ucapannya, Jungkook dengan cepat memotongnya.

"Tunggu! kurasa aku melupakan sesuatu" Ucap Jungkook, lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Jimin. Jimin hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Jungkook menuruni tangga dan berlari mencari sosok yang amat di harapkannya. Dengan kekuatan hatinya, ia sudah berfikir matang untuk Taehyung Perasaannya akan segera ia utarakan di hadapan Taehyung. Jungkook pergi ke kelas yang menjadi kelas Taehyung selama 3 tahun.

"Apa Taehyung ada?" tanyanya pada segerombolan siswa yang tengah berfoto di depan kelas.

Mereka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sesampainya di taman, sosok itu tidak ada. Seterusnya, Jungkook terus berlari mencari keberadaan Taehyung di seluruh area sekolah. Semua ruangan sudah ia lihat dan semuanya nihil tidak menunjukkan keberadaan pria itu.

Satu jam sudah Jungkook mencari Taehyung.

"Dimana kau?? Aku sudah lelah mencarimu.." Rintih Jungkook saat ia duduk di bangku taman yang biasa Taehyung tempati. Perlahan air matanya menetes bersamaan dengan hujan yang mulai turun.

"Aish! Ternyata kau disini!" Seru sebuah suara.

"Kami mencarimu kemana-mana"

Jungkook menoleh dan melihat Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Aku tau, Yoongi sudah menceritakan semuanya. Begitu juga Taehyung. Aish! Kenapa kau pergi tadi!" Ucap Jimin.

Jungkook semakin heran dengan perkataan Jimin.

"Seharusnya, Taehyung menemuimu di atap gedung, tapi mendadak jadwal ke berangkatannya ke Jerman di majukan pukul 1 siang. Jadi ia menitipkan surat dan camera ini padaku. Untukmu Jimin menjelaskan bahwa Taehyung akan melanjutkan studynya di Jerman."

Jungkook mengambil surat dan kamera SLR yang ia tau itu adalah milik Taehyung.

Aku menyukaimu

Aku mengangumimu

Aku mencintaimu

-Taehyung-

Jungkook tersenyum, apakah ini mimpi? Apa benar Taehyung mencintainya? Jungkook melihat-lihat foto yang berada di dalam SLR itu.

Tuhan... Ini Jungkook tidak percaya, bahwa di dalam foto itu banyak sekali foto-foto dirinya.

Bahkan Jungkook terkejut pada foto dirinya yang tengah duduk di bawah jendela di perpustakaan. 'Apakah saat ia menggambar Taehyung, Taehyung juga berbalik memotretku?' Fikir Jungkook senang.

Jungkook terus melihat foto-foto dirinya yang di ambil secara diam-diam oleh Taehyung.

"Kurasa, kita menginginkan ending yang bahagia. Jadi lebih baik kau susul Taehyung ke bandara sekarang. Jadwal ke berangkatannya setengah jam lagi!" Ucap Jimin.

"Benarkah?" Jungkook tidak yakin.

"Sekarang atau tidak akan pernah selamanya~"

Dengan cepat Jungkook berlari walaupun hujan masih turun dengan deras. Air matanya terus mentes tanda bahagia

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CHERRY BLOSSOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jungkook turun dari taxi yang di tumpanginya, lalu berlari masuk ke dalam bandara. Ia terus mencari sosok Taehyung, Pangeran hatinya.

Air matanya masih terus membasahi pipinya. Yang ia takutkan, nahwa ia tidak dapat menemukan Taehyung yang tengah mengantri di pintu ke berangkatan. Jungkook berjalan perlahan sambal menatap Taehyung yang sebentar lagi kan pergi. Bibirnya serasa kelu, sulit untuk mengucapkan satu katapun.

"KOOKIE???"

Taehyung berhasil melihat keberadaan Jungkook yang masih dengan seragam khas sekolah mereka berjalan bersama-sama. Taehyung dengan cepat menghampiri Jungkook tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

Keduanya saling berhadapan, tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Hanya mata mereka yang mengisyaratkan apa yang sebenarnya ingin mereka utarakan. Jungkook kembali terisak. Perasaannya tidak menentu saat ini.

Haruskah ia bahagia akan Taehyung yang juga mencintainya ataukah sedih karena Taehyung justru akan meninggalkannya?

Mata Jungkook membulat sempurna saat tangan Taehyung meraih dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Kookie, Maukah kau menungguku kembali?" Ucap Taehyung sambal menatap lekat kedua mata Jungkook.

"Dan saat aku kembali, kau tidak perlu khawatir aku akan mengingkarimu Aku akan kembali padamu Taehyung akan kembali kepada Jungkooknya. Kau tahu? Taehyung sudah lama menunggu Jeon Jungkook untuk menjadi miliknya. Karena Taehyung sangat mencintai Jungkooknya.."

Taehyung tersenyum penuh arti, begitu juga dengan Jungkook. Taehyung menarik Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan menunggumu Taehyung, karena aku tau Taehyung akan kembali untuk Jungkook karena Taehyung tahu, Jungkook sangat mencintainya" Ucap Jungkook.

\-- END--


End file.
